Tikimon
Tikimon is a giant Totem-God who appeared in Crash Twinsanity as the second boss of the game. This is a battle in which Crash fights with Cortex against Tikimon. Crash must throw Cortex to his mouth, which makes him choke and regurgitate Cortex back out. This must be repeated three more times to defeat him. Strangely, after Crash defeats him, he still gets hurt when touching Tikimon. In the demo of Twinsanity, players can only get to the place where Crash and Cortex fight him with a levitation code (the normal place is the entrance to Totem Hokum in the demo) and he is not there. Instead he is replaced by a big clump of grass. It is unknown whether he was already living or was brought to life by the Evil Twins. History Crash Twinsanity In his first (and currently only) appearance, he is first seen slumbering in the middle of a high plateau surrounded by cliffs. When Crash and Cortex attempt to pass through the clearing on the way to the Iceberg Lab, they are ambushed by the Evil Twins, who inform them of their plan to destroy their dimension, then use their powers to awaken Tikimon to kill Crash and Cortex for them. He is enraged by being awoken, and attacks Crash and Cortex as the Evil Twins planned. After Crash and Cortex defeat him, he collapses where he is. Whether he was left unconscious or dead is unknown. Characteristics Physical Appearance Tikimon is giant, being much taller than Crash, towering over him even when halfway underground as he is during his boss fight. He appears to be made out of stone, though is shaped to appear quite muscular. He has four arms, each adorned with a golden bracelet around the wrist with red diamond-shaped gems embedded in them. More of these red gems are embedded in his knuckles. He has two faces, one on each side of his head. One face's mouth is wide open as if he's yelling, the other is bearing its teeth in a grimace. He has thick rectangular eyebrows, a square nose, two squares of stone on his chin as if it were a beard, more stone shaped like a sun-like head dress on his head, and glowing pure green eyes with golden eyebags. Abilities Being a Totem God, Tikimon is prone to all sorts of supernatural powers such as the ability to slam his fist into the ground and able to cause shock-waves that can hurt nearby enemies or in this case Crash and Cortex. He can also bury himself neck deep underground and bring up his arms for a sneak attack. The pinnacle of his powers, however, is his will to summon miniature statues from shouting. These statues attempt to chase down their target until they collapse and fall apart, and his eyes can generate two powerful red lasers that he can aim at will. Culture There are many statues which resemble Tikimon around N. Sanity Island. The villagers of Papu Papu's tribe possibly worship him, as Tikimon is often called The Totem God. In addtion, in the first game, there are many carvings of the Sun on the village gates, Papu Papu's Hut, and the ruins on Wumpa Island; The head accessories of Tikimon (the six blocks on Tikimon's head) resemble the Sun. Also, Tikimon is isolated in the peak of N. Sanity Island. An old belief said that the higher the place, the closer it is to Heaven. The peak is in a perfect circle and Tikimon is in the center. Gallery Crash Twinsanity Tikimon Icon.png|Tikimon's mug. tikimon.jpg|Battling Tikimon. Roar.jpg|Tikimon summoning the miniature statues. Blue Gem 3.png|Concept art. Tikiconcept.jpg|Concept art. tikimon.png|Tikimon awakening. tikimon fight concept.jpg|Concept art of Tikimon's boss fight. Trivia *Statues of Tikimon's head seem to be common on N. Sanity Island. There is one in the beginning of Cavern Catastrophe, one near the hidden Red Gem in Jungle Bungle, with a third located near the exit of Totem Hokum. *Touching Tikimon even after he's been defeated will damage Crash, and can still kill him. If Crash does touch Tikimon when he's dead, and Crash dies, the player will have to do the whole boss fight all over again. *Tikimon is one of the biggest characters in the series. *When Tikimon goes into the ground to do his underground attack, if the player stands close enough to Tikimon when he does this, he will slam at his face. *It's possible to skip Tikimon's boss fight by jumping on the stones right before the entrance, as seen here. es:Tikimon fr:Tikimon pl:Tikimon pt:Tikimon pt-br:Tikimon ru:Тикимон Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Males